chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stop That World...!
The Chuckle Brothers chase a globe around town. Plot Paul and Barry have been asked to look after Uncle Henry's mansion for the weekend. Paul is struggling to find the place until Barry points it out. But after attempting to get in, they knock the gate off. Once they get it back on it's hinges they head to the house and Paul gives Barry a guided tour, Barry finds a statue of Atlas and Barry knocks off the globe it is holding. He then drops it down the stairs handing it to Paul, the Globe goes through the floor and out of the mansion and it stops at the gate, but just as Barry get's his foot caught in the gate Paul pushes it off to help Barry, just after he realises what he has done they go on a chase for it once more. They continue their chase through the park and stop at a hedgehog crossing. The globe falls in a river and they get it out with a fishing net on which it goes flying backwards, they chase after it again. It bounces onto a football pitch and the goalie kicks it high up in the sky, while Barry has a play at a nearby Playground, he gets on a Sea-Saw in which the globe bounces on and Barry goes flying up into the air and Paul catches him. He drops him and he lands on the See-Saw and it goes flying once again. It lands inside a fancy inn or hotel where the posh guests are eating and the Globe ends up in a trifle, which the Chuckles go searching for and end up splatting all the people with trifle and they start having a food fight. When Paul comes out of the kitchen with the trifle and get's splatted in the face by trifle, they then head back to the mansion. Paul gets a call from Uncle Henry asking to put the statue of Atlas out for the dustmen. Then he asks Barry if he wants some trifle which he accepts, they go into the kitchen and a SPLAT!! is heard in which Barry comes out of the kitchen with trifle on his face saying "I should've known." Trivia/Goofs *Uncle Henry's mansion is meant to be a private estate, but people are walking through when Paul and Barry are at the gate. *When Paul catches Barry in the playground, the scene is cut and swapped because he catches a dummy then it is switched to Barry. *First episode to be written by Martin Hughes. *Third episode from Series 3 to be shown on CBBC on Choice. Quotes 1. *(Paul and Barry are holding the gate) *'Paul:' Now all we need to do is to get it back on the hinges. *'Barry:' Right-O *'Paul:' Just give it a little lift from the bottom *'Barry:' Right-O *'Paul:' And then it will be back on. *'Barry:' Right-O *'Paul:' Why do you keep saying Right-O? *'Barry: '(In pain) It's on me right toe! *'Paul:' Oh sorry. Get it off. *(Paul takes it off his foot) 2. *(Barry is looking at a painting of a man) *'Barry:' Hey Paul. *'Paul:' What? *(He points to the painting) *'Barry:' Who's this? *'Paul:' Ooh. That's one of our ancestors. Great-Great Grandfather Chuckle. *(Paul wipes the painting with his finger Barry looks at another painting and points to it) *'Barry:' Paul? Who's this? *'Paul:' There his Fore Fathers. *'Barry: '''Four Fathers? *(Paul walks offscreen) 3. *(Paul and Barry are walking upstairs) *'Paul: Not only is everything exquisite in itself but the layout is a connoisseur cornucopia. Picture, Ornament, Statue. *'''Barry: Yes that's me. I'm still here. 4. *'Barry:' Were running round in circles! *'Paul:' Well what do you expect! It's a globe! 5. *(Barry is falling from the sky. Paul enters) *'Paul:' Barry? Barry!? Ba....(Barry lands on Paul's arms) Woah! What are you playing at!? (Paul places Barry on the Sea-Saw) Gerrof! (The globe was on the Sea-Saw the whole time and Barry hits it causing the globe to go flying again) Oh! The globe!! (Paul and Barry runs off screen) Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Written By Martin Hughes